Lemmings
Lemmings are the main protagonists in the Lemmings franchise. They are small rodents who are seemingly unlimited in number. Their catchphrase that they say is "Let's Go!" upon a level starting. Appearance Lemmings are small rodents which look weird compared to the real ones. They have green hair and blue robes with white edges on top of it and their sleeve ends, muzzles, large toeless feet and fingerless hands. Originally, their eyes were oval-shaped, they looked tubby, they had a mouth which is hidden under their pointy muzzles and their haircut is shaped like a bowl which is a bit messy. Currently, their design sports large round eyes, a mouth which is always seen on their muzzles, and plant-like hair (similar type to Cosmo the Seedrian). In Lemmings Touch, they were taller than before and darker coloured. The PS2/PSP version added the toes on their feet and appeared slightly shorter. In 3D Lemmings, they were taller and their bodies were shaped like a potato which doesn't look like their robes. Behaviour They have suicidal tendencies such as not being careful walking into any types of traps or hazards. The aim is to guide them to the exit using the right skills. They aren't mentally or physically strong. They don't have lots of sense plus they are easily destroyed or beaten by any sort of trap. Types of Lemmings (includes Lemmings Revolution) Water Lemmings Water Lemmings are different types of lemmings. They have blue hair and white bodies and do not drown in water. Acid Lemmings Acid Lemmings have green bodies and red hair and capable of surviving in acid. Reverse Lemmings Reverse Lemmings are featured in the 2-player modes of Lemmings & Oh No! More Lemmings. The second player uses them. Like Tribe Lemmings, they are coloured differently. They are seen with blue hair and green clothing. ''The Tribes'' The Tribes are a group of lemmings that live and work in different Areas of Lemming Island in Lemmings 2: The Tribes. The 12 tribes in each of these pieces are there such as Space, Polar, Classic, Shadow, Outdoor, Sports, Circus, Egyptian, Beach, CaveLem, Medieval and Highland Tribe. Each piece will have a different skill set for them. Also, they are seen in All New World of Lemmings (Lemmings 3: Chronicles in the US) and 3D Lemmings. Mischievous Lemmings Beware, not all Lemmings are nice. Mischievous Lemmings are the evil clones of the Lemmings. If they go into the exit, it is game over. They sport red hair with red devil-like horns on it, purple cloaks, and an evil grin. ''Lemmings Paintball'' In the spin-off title of the Lemmings series, there is a game called Lemmings Paintball (known as Lemmings Play Paintball). It is quite different to most of the Lemmings games; it uses an isometric view of each level instead of a side-scrolling perspective, so is the gameplay. It focuses on splattering enemies with guns which fire out paint. This level contains various puzzles including trampolines, Lemming catapults and moving platforms. ''The Adventures of Lomax'' In the spin-off game of the Lemmings series called The Adventures Of Lomax (or simply Lomax). The player takes the role of a Lemming knight named Lomax. He was voiced by Kath Soucie, who also provided her voice in 3D Lemmings. In the plot, he has to save his animals and friends from an evil doctor named Evil Ed. His quest is to save them and defeat the Evil Ed. Another thing is that Lomax has several abilities which were found in the original Lemmings game such as builders and diggers. Abilities The Lemmings are capable of utilizing a vast number of abilities and tools, in Lemmings 2: The Tribes these include launching explosives or harmful weapons, or navigation by turning into a superhero, bashing walls with their hands, a club or fencing, dig holes with a pickaxe, a shovel, aim a laser blaster upwards, escape with a flamethrower, put explosive bombs, explode themselves, stomp or dig down a ground, fly with a balloon, Icarus wings, hang glide, a jet pack or get a magic carpet, build a new platform such as the one which can plant something to make a plant platform, each of the 12 bricks with a stairs of bricks, a tower or make a platform, the one which pours to make a new one like the paint-like liquid to fill the terrain, the glue pourer and the sand pourer. They can shoot a bazooka, a mortar, throw a platforming spear, a ball, aim a permanent platforming rope, fire with a longbow which fires a platforming bow, run, jump, ice skate, kayak, swim, curl into a ball and roll quickly along the floor, ice skate, jump, slide down a wall, attract the other lemmings, skiing, pole vault, dive onto the ground, block and float with an umbrella. Gallery Lemmings at the Beach.jpg|Lemmings at the beach in the wallpaper from Lemmings 2 :The Tribes Lemming activating an attack.png|A Lemming as it appears as the activation button for the cursor in the PS3 version of Lemmings A Lemming blocking.jpg|A Lemming blocking in Lemmings Touch A Running Lemming.jpg|A Lemming falling in Lemmings 2: The Tribes Lemmings (PS2 Version).jpg|Lemmings as they appear in the PS2 box art Lemmings 2006.jpg|Lemmings in the PSP box art Lemmings 2006 Cover Art 2.jpg|Lemmings in the second PSP box art Mario, Princess Peach and Luigi fall off a cliff.jpg|5 Lemmings seeing on their tablet a video of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach falling off a platform A_Lemming_In_The_PS2_Version.png|The Lemmings' Team 17 design. Trivia * The Lemmings' eyes aren't visible when small, or when they are pixelated. * The critters started using the Icarus Wings to fly in Lemmings 2: The Tribes. * Their voices have seen changes starting with 3D Lemmings, it changed again with the PS2/PSP version of Lemmings. Category:Suicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Heroic Species Category:MAD Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Category:Selfless Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes